Black Bomberman
Black Bomberman is a major character in the Bomberman series of games. A member of the Bombermen, who are usually inhabitants of Planet Bomber, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands, like all Bombermen. He was the leader of his own gang of Bombers, leading Red Bomberman, Blue Bomberman, Green Bomberman and Yellow Bomberman and proclaims himself to be White Bomberman's best friend and most cunning rival. Black Bomberman is also known in the games as "Black Bomb", "Black Bomber", "Cool Black" and (in Japan) "Kurobon" (くろボン). Biography Black Bomberman first appeared in Atomic Punk, both in the Vs. Mode as the second player and as evil copies in the main game. He had a more significant role in Bomberman (TG-16), in which he was created by Dr. Mitsumori based on White Bomberman. However, unlike his predecessor, a programming error made him veer from a righteous path. He kidnapped Dr. Mitsumori's daughter, Lisa, and escaped to the Mechanical Castle, but was defeated by White Bomberman. The two quickly became rivals. In Bomberman II, Black Bomberman framed Bomberman from a bank robbery, and in Bomberman '93 he created a blackout by stealing power circuits from a big city. In Super Bomberman, the evil Carat Diamond and his cohort, the scientist Dr. Mook, were holding a Robot Tournament with robots specially designed with combat and offensive capabilities. Hoping to steal Bomberman's advanced combat capabilities, Diamond created a fake Bomberman to go to Peace Town and kidnap the real Bomberman. Aware of Diamond's plot, Black Bomberman headed out alone to face the fake Bomberman, but was defeated. Somehow Black Bomberman escaped and sought refuge with White Bomberman, warning him of Diamond's evil plan. This was the first time the two heroes had to join forces to overthrow a greater evil. Since them, he became a reluctant friend of White Bomberman, even receiving training from him. He then started acting as the second player in the two-player story modes of the games. In Bomberman Hero, Black Bomberman (who is going by the name Black Bomb) assists White Bomberman in a few levels such as using his space pod to destory walls. Black Bomberman is also seen at the end after White Bomberman defeats Evil Bomber where he lets everyone know that everything is fine. He then follows White Bomberman back to Planet Bomber. Personality With more physical force than White Bomber, he is usually portrayed with an angry and gung-ho personality, rather serious in battle (although he likes to make fun of his opponents). He is a little more forceful, mildly frustrated at living in White's shadow, because he is unable to catch up with White Bomber's level of skill. He has a cool and collected personality in the later games. The instruction manual for Bomberman Land Wii states that he is surprisingly good at foreign languages. Boss Fights Black Bomberman has appeared as a boss in several Bomberman games. Bomberman (TG-16) Black will enter with his gang of Bombermen: Blue, Yellow, Red and Green. They will walk around the room randomly and after several seconds, all the Bombermen except Black will transform into flames and shoot fireballs at the player. During this form, they are invincible and will detonate any bombs that they touch. After a few seconds, they will transform back into Bombermen and become vulnerable again. Black has a shield and cannot be damaged until his minions are destroyed. After all four are defeated, Black will begin laying bombs and occasionally stopping to release green fire around himself. While he is walking around, his shield will occasionally wear off and make him vulnerable for a few seconds. He will sometimes teleport around the room as well. Bomberman '93 Black's gang will enter the room in race cars and drive about the room randomly. They lay landmine bombs which can make it difficult to dodge all of them and the bombs at the same time. After they are defeated, Black will appear in a large robot and the room will close in to a 9x11 grid. Black Bomberman will move around the room, firing the robot's fists and releasing fire from its open slots. After this form is defeated, the robot's body explodes and Black will be left inside of the head of the machine, hovering above the ground. He will move around the room and lay chains of bombs, occasionally lowering his vehicle within blasting range. This is the only time he can be damaged. Anime Black Bomberman appears as Captain Kurobon in Bomberman B-Daman. Trivia *Initially, in "versus" games, alternate colors was just a measure of making the players different. *Black Bomber starts each round in the bottom right corner in most stages. *He was first voiced by Naoki Tatsuta in Panic Bomber (Neo-Geo), sharing the same voice as Buroru. Gallery 6.jpg|Final Boss in Bomberman '93 11.jpg|Second Form Victory.jpg|Victory over the Final Boss 2.png|Intro of Super Bomberman 3.png|Continued 4.png|Continued Story 3 B2.png|Intro of Bomberman II End 3.png|Ending of Bomberman II Boss 8 (1).png|Final Boss Fight in Bomberman (TG-16) Boss 8 (4).jpg|Final Boss with Transformed Bombermen Boss 8 (5).jpg|True Final Boss Kurobon.png|Panic Bomber (Neo-Geo) Round Info Kuro.png|Saturn Bomberman Fight!! Art 8.jpg|SBF!! Intro 9.jpg|SBF!! Intro 2 Black Bomber.jpg|SBF!! Story Mode Clear Black Bomber SBF!!.jpg|SBF!! Model Black Bomber.png|TG-16 Art Black.jpg|Bomberman PSP Art Black Art.jpg|Bomberman Land Wii Art Black 2.jpg Black 3.jpg Black Art 2.jpg|Bomberman Land Touch! 2 Art Black 5.jpg 61.png|Saturn Bomberman Story Sequence 30.png|SB Opening 70.png 102.png ShiroKuro.jpg|Bomberman Blitz Art de:Bomberman (Schwarz) Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Multiplayer Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Land Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman '93